Question: First consider the expression for: $-6$ plus the product of $-4$ and $x$ Now select the answer that matches the following: Take the quantity of $6$ times that expression and then add $4$.
Solution: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the product of $-4$ and $x$ $-4 \times x = \color{orange}{-4x}$ What is $-6$ plus $-4x$ $-4x$ $ - 6$ What is the quantity of $6$ times that expression $6 \times (-4x - 6) = \color{orange}{6(-4x-6)}$ What does adding $4$ to $\color{orange}{6(-4x-6)}$ do? $6(-4x-6)$ $ + 4$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $6(-4x-6)+4$.